


Temptation & Teeth

by PinkoTop



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Angst, Angry Amity Blight, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Murder, Bad Flirting, Bad Puns, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Blood Magic, Blood and Injury, Bullying, Character Death, Crying, Death Threats, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Roller Coaster, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gay Amity Blight, Good Sibling Eda Clawthorne, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Hugs, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Imposter luz, Insanity, Kissing, Lovesickness, Luz Noceda Angst, Luze (The Owl House), Luze Has Feelings, Luze Is Obsessed With Amity Blight, Luze is a mess, Luze is bad at feelings, M/M, Magic, Manipulative Relationship, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Obsession, One Big Happy Family, Other, Protective Amity Blight, Protective Eda Clawthorne, Protective Luz Noceda, Rejection, Romantic Fluff, Sadistic Luze (The Owl House), Self-Denial, Temptation, The Boiling Isles (The Owl House), Toxic Relationship, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Work In Progress, luze is luz evil doppelganger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkoTop/pseuds/PinkoTop
Summary: Luz was going back home to her mom for a few couple weeks.Gus and willow are planning a big surprise party for their friends return, although it's gonna be a while.Amity going on about her days in her daily routine. Studying, reading to children, daydreaming about luz.But until Emperor belos made a horrible mistake...
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> { Welcome fellow reader :) This au is about luz going home for a while and since she's gone the gang back at the boiling isles felt lonely without the human around them, they just have to wait till she comes back. Although they go on about their days, something sinister is lurking in the darkness, cold icy-blue eyes stare certain witch. 
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy it and have a great day :3 👍💕 }

  
''Yes mami, I'll be there soon...yeah that would be great!'' Luz pace around the room picking up her belongings while speaking to her mother.

'Okay, Mija I'll see you soon. I love you''

''I love you too mami bye!'' Luz turns off her phone once her mother hangs up and continues packing some of her clothes. Luz asked eda this morning that maybe some of the boxes in her room with untouched stuff are available to be sold to customers, eda liked the idea. The owl lady said the house needed some repair and perhaps a lot of cleaning to do.

Luz chuckles when she remembers her conversation this morning with eda. Eda kept being frustrated with king, who is always raiding the cupboards and leaving a mess behind which left eda to clean it up.

'What if king won't help you clean?''

''Then I will use his furry little body to wipe the floor and windows like a cloth if I ever see him slacking off again!''

Luz laughs to herself when king ran away and hides from eda after eavesdropping on their conversation. It was pretty funny to see king squealing with rage and pointing his little mighty claw at the owl lady and yelling that his little body is not a cleaning cloth.

'I'm going to miss king and his attitude, especially his adorable face' Luz thought.

Today is the day where luz will go back to the human world to spend a few weeks with her mother. Luz was very keen to see her mother again but part of her didn't want to leave the boiling isles, and her little family she has form with, Eda and king would miss her for a while, her friends Willow and Gus would give her gifts and exchange numbers to keep in touch with each other. At last, Amity. The minty-green hair witch that always been seen as perfect, elegant, and very beautiful. Sure, at first their interaction wasn't giving off a friendly vibe but soon both girls realized they had a lot in common. Azura, drawing, magic, and other stuff.

Amity was an interesting character. She may be cold and somewhat distant before but deep down the little witch was controlled by her parents for her entire life and it wasn't her fault. But she was strong, stronger than her parents and luz know that.

Luz smiled when that time she and amity dance underneath the moon, enjoying each other company and feeling the beats in their hearts as they stare into each other eyes.

'Amity... Her eyes are so... mesmerizing...'

Heat begins to spread across the girl's cheeks when the thought crosses her mind. Luz didn't notice until now how beautiful she was, it nearly made her knees buckle and her heart increases rapidly when amity smiled at her or was nearby her.

'What am I thinking?! Amity is my friend, plus she has a crush on someone else and I don't want to ruin our friendship because of my stupid feelings' Luz scolded herself. She let out a defeated sigh and ran her hand through her hair.

'Amity likes someone else...but why do I get upset about it?'

Luz shook her head and went downstairs, pushing away the thoughts that clouded her mind. When she finally reaches downstairs, she saw eda sitting on the couch drinking her mug. King was nowhere at sight.

''Where's king?'' Luz raised her eyebrow, eda look at luz with her usual bored look and shrugs ''I don't know where pipsqueak is. He's probably hiding from me I guess...'' She returned drinking her apple blood.

Luz let a giggle ''Yeah, I guess you did scare him enough to hide. '' Eda cackles and snorted a bit.

''Yeah, but he would come out whenever there's food or something that relates to chaos or demons'' Eda said as she pointed to the book on the table. Luz glance at the book and saw a couple of notes about types of demons and lots of symbols.

''Well, later I think I'm going to bake some delicious cookies AND cupcakeesss...'' Luz sang and with that, tiny footsteps from the kitchen came running towards her and eda.

''CUPCAKES!!'' King ran into the room and yelled excitedly before stopping in his tracks once he saw eda, he let a tiny growl and glared at eda.

''Don't closer eda! I'm no cleaning cloth!? I'm the king of ALL demons! And you know that!'' He crosses her arms and stares at the owl lady, eda rolls her eyes before sipping her mug.

''Well king, I thought that I and you can bake cupcakes since eda scared you this morning- ''

''She didn't scare me!?!'' King squeaks as he jumps on the table and pointed a claw at eda ''I am the kings of demons! And I'm not afraid of her or her threats!'' King puff out his chest to look intimidated but failed to do so. Luz rolls her amusingly, sometimes king tries to be scary but unfortunately, his tiny form didn't give off that scary vibe but instead a raging cute demon.

Eda scoffs and waves a hand ''Yeah, yeah now go you little rascals and leave, I want to drink my apple blood in peace'' she leans back against the couch and lets a sigh. Luz shook her head with a smile before beckoning king to follow her.

———(Somewhere in the forest)———

''Come on gus we are almost there! we ate 20 minutes ago and you're hungry again?'' Willow asked the boy, who was already clutching his stomach as if he was going to faint.

''But willow you know should know that it's horrible to leave your friend- '' Gus dramatically places his hand over his heart and looks the other way, not facing willow and amity ''alone and starving...''

Amity roll her eyes ''Gus you can eat at the owl house, I'm sure there's lots of food there to shove in your mouth'' She said with impatience in her tone.

Gus pouted and faced amity ''Yeah, I guess so. But I hope this time luz don't put our food on fire or a monster that wants to eat us!'' Amity slightly cringes at the memory when luz accidentally got everyone almost eaten by a larva monster that was hatch from a baked pie, amity frown at the memory.

Willow let out a chuckle '' Yeah, it was pretty funny though when gus said while screaming 'Why are you here?!' and amity said 'Does anyone know why is there a monster in the pie in the first place!!'' Willow laughs, amity and gus look at each and both stifle a laugh. Gus let out a loud laugh, amity shook her head with a smile.

Gus snicker and wipe a tear from his eyes ''And do you remember willow said what's going on and luz said something''

''What did she say'' Willow tilted her head.

''Hotel trivago?"

Amity raised an eyebrow ''What does 'Hotel Trivago' mean?'' Gus shrugs.

''Anyway, we should keep walking, luz will probably lose her head if she thinks we're being kidnapped or possibly assassinate'' Willow told her friends, amity and gus nodded and the trio began walking towards up the path.

''Hey willow quick question, what do you mean, assassinate?'' Gus asked. Willow blinks at her friend, obviously questioning herself if her friend has just been in the human associate club for far too long or the fact he just has an innocent mind.

''Gus, we lived in a world where everything will kill you without mercy, plus murder is legal and you know that...'' Amity deadpanned, willow nudge her slightly playfully.

''You're going to give him a heart attack amity, any monster might come out and he will drop dead from fright'' Gus stuck his tongue out willow.

''Whatever, I'm tough and can handle any danger!'' He said with confidence and put both hands on his hips, lifting his heap the sky as if he's a proud warrior. But the girls doubt that and roll their eyes at his little act.

''If you're so tough then why is there a leach on your arm?'' Amity said with amusement, she pointed a finger at his right arm.

The boy's eyes widen and look down at his arm to see a black creature wriggling on his skin, gus can feel the creature sucking on his arm and within a few seconds, he screams. He threw his body on the ground, much to the girl's dismay as they watch him roll back and forwards to get rid of the blood-sucking creature off.

''Is it off my arm? Is it!?'' Gus yelled with distress; he fumbles a bit as he tried getting up.

Willow and amity shook their heads, gus sighs in relief, and rub his head sheepishly.

''Sorry about that girls I guess your right about me almost having a heart attack, hahahaa...'' He laughs awkwardly, willow gave him gentle smile, but amity gave him the deadliest glare that made him shrink.

''If you keep screaming like a little schoolgirl, I will personally throw you into a monster's mouth that is available around this area, we could've been attacked by who knows what because of your little fight with that leach. Now come along and keep up gus, we can't stick around nightfall unless your planning to be on the menu tonight." She growled dangerously.

''Thanks, amity I'm now traumatized...'' He replies with sarcasm.

''You're welcome." Amity notice he stuck his tongue out her but she didn't care.

Gus gulped and walk near the girls. Amity wasn't meant to scare the poor boy, but she thought she has to break it to him that in fact, the world is a cruel, beautiful place that has nothing but no regret for what happens to you.

Amity looks up at the sky. Noticing the color of the sunset, her ears lower when she felt a bit of worry stirring up in the bottom of her stomach.

The sun was almost going down. She was supposed to be back at home studying, not here but she didn't care if she got into trouble. If her parents told her where she was, she can tell them that she was in the library studying and learning more about the emperor coven. Amity furrowed her brows when she thinks about her older siblings, hoping they can cover her while she's gone.

'As if they cover up for me, they blackmailed me and planning to expose all my secrets if I stop reporting on them' Amity looks down and growled quietly, she then glances up at her friends to make sure they did not notice her behavior.

Amity grimaced once thought of her parent's crosses in her mind, they favor the twins and gave them more freedom than amity gets. It's not like she hates them or anything like that, she feels her siblings think not highly of her, and rather giving her respect they made her life a living hell.

''Are we there yet?'' Gus said dryly.

''No'' Willow answered, Gus frown but didn't say anything.

A few minutes passed by and the only thing they heard was the sound of each other footsteps, the sound of crumbling leaves on the ground, and cold wind flew in the air.

Amity's ears twitch a bit when a gush of cold wind hits her face, Willow let a grunt and pull her scarf closer for warmth, willow glance over at gus who was shivering a bit from the cold wind. She beckons him and he walks closer; she reaches for something in her bag and pulls out an extra green scarf and handed it to gus who politely says thanks.

''It's sure pretty cold out here'' Gus muttered.

''Well, what do you expect? It's nearly nightfall'' Willow told him, gus opens his mouth to reply but instead let a yelp when there was a noise on the right side of them, rusting among the reddish bushes.

Amity let out a groan ''Gus it's only an animal...''

''I-I know...I'm just a bit over the edge since luz told us those scary stories last week'' Willow gave pat him on the back to calm him down, gus glance at her, and gave her an appreciative smile.

''Don't worry gus we can scare luz with all our scary story, how about that?'' Gus smiles and nods his head, curious about the plan to scare their friend till she turns pale as a ghost.

Gus smiles faltered ''I'm going to miss her though; luz has the best stories and is the most amazing friend we ever had. Wait! What if she forgot about us?!'' Gus panics as he grips his head with his hands.

Willow placed a hand on his shoulder ''Relax gus, she won't do that plus if we get there faster enough, we can have cupcakes and cookies she promised to bake''

''We'll let's hurry up then! King probably right now have eaten all of it'' Amity reassured them, she wanted to lighten the mood and make sure her friends feel happy rather than feel sad that luz will be gone for a couple of weeks.

''Oh yeah! That little guy is going to eat all those baked goodies!!" Gus yelled and pull both of the girl's hands and ran towards the path, far in the distance the owl house wasn't far away and that made amity's heart beating when she thinks about Luz waiting for them, waiting for her.

———

"Alright now that's done, phew" Luz wipes her forehead to get off the sweat and place both hands on her hip as she looks down proudly at her masterpiece.

"You did well luz! can I one please~" King pleads, his little tail wagging cutely as he waited for his friend to respond.

Luz chuckle and rub his head affectionately "Sure buddy but only one 'cupcake' and that's it." king giggles and grab a freshly made cupcake with blue icing and a few star shape sprinkles, he let out a gleeful squeal before jumping off the stool and running out the kitchen with his little cupcake.

Luz shook her head and went back stacking the cupcakes in order and place them on a white plate.

''Now that's all done I can put them on the plate and wait for my friends to come" Luz wipes her hands on her apron and made her way to the sink to wash the icing off her hands.

Luz heard the door open and look to see Eda walk in with a tired expression on her face. Brown feathers were in her long grey hair along with dirt stains on her clothing.

Luz finished washing her hands and reach over to the kitchen table to grab a cloth "So Hooty refused to take the medicine I suppose?" Luz said as she continues drying her hands clean.

Eda groans and rubs her face with her palm "Ugh, that bird has to take it or else he will be dead" Eda grimace as she wipes a few dirt off her.

Luz raised an eyebrow "Did he have a cold or something?"

Eda shrugs "Meh...Maybe or he just probably ate something poisonous or a dead animal, I don't know."

Luz opens her mouth to say something until a large brown figure stretch between them.

"HOOT! IT WASN'T A DEAD ANIMAL?!" Hooty loudly retort.

Eda glared at him "Then what? If you keep eating dirty scraps which I don't care at all. But you're sick and I need to restore you to health or else those emperor guards will come back here and ambush us." Hooty stare at eda with a dumb look.

"Don't worry eda" Luz place a hand on the witch's shoulder "I can try to convince him to at least take some, take a break." luz suggests.

"Thanks, kid you're a big help ya know." Eda smiles and ruffled luz hair playfully.

"Well make sure he eats kid, I'm not sure the dumb bird has any brain cells left in his head." Eda let a soft cackle and walk out the room, waving and gently murmurs 'good luck'.

Luz turns to Hooty "Well you heard the boss! time for you to take this medicine and get time off from eating more of those dirty stuff hooty."

Hooty scoff "Well sorryyy! They were very colorful and at the same time taste suspicious but that doesn't matter HOOT!" He happily yelled, Luz wince slightly from his cheerful outburst.

"Okay Hooty but keep it down, my eardrums are gonna bust," Luz told him as she pushes her hands on his face, nudging his face back into the lounge.

"HOOT HOOT!! I don't want any of that nasty stuff!!" Hooty loudly retorts and tries to move away from luz but the Latina wasn't going on easy on him. She grabs the bird tube by the face and forced a mouthful of medicine down into his mouth.

"Hooty! Stay still. This stuff is gonna get rid of your sickness." Luz yelled at the squirming bird tube in her arms as she holds him tightly as she could.

Hooty made a gagging noise and coughs after he swallows the medicine, he turned to luz "JEEZ! why you gotta be so mean and shove that nasty stuffy into my mouth?! BLEH!!"

Luz rolls her eyes "It's gonna make you feel better trust me! medicine maybe taste awful but you'll be fine hooty trust me." Luz said with a reassuring smile.

Hooty tilt his head "You promised?"

Luz reaches her hand out and gives him a gentle pat on the head "I promise."

Hooty happily smiled "Thanks luz HOOT!" he loudly yelled and nuzzle luz's cheek affectionately before retracing his body back to the door.

The human smile softy at hooty, she was grateful that he didn't argue and thrash around like a toddler that wanted a candy. With a quick brushing to get rid of the dirt on her clothing, she went back to the kitchen to prepare more snacks for her friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz’s friends came over to hang out and play games and enjoy each other company! As the suns go down they had a sleepover and that's when the fluff comes in ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can read this at wattpad and i have insta (pink2005_) go check out if u want and make sure have a great day fellow reader 👋💕

Luz quickly put the tray with sandwiches on the kitchen table, the human felt confident and proud of herself that she made a couple of well-made snacks and tasty sandwiches. It was a good thing that she and her mother did cooking together so she can learn more from that experience. It was really fun and sometimes a bit challenging when it comes to different food.

The Latina girl was smiling with excitement. Her friends were coming over to hang out with each other before she goes back to the human world. Luz smile faltered a bit when a thought crosses her mind. What if she couldn't come back? Would all her friends still consider her as their friend? Is everything but a dream? Would amity be with her crush and not her?

Luz felt like her heart was stab with needles when she thought of amity, the witch still didn't tell her anything about her crush ever since grom ended on that unexpected night.

'Why do I feel always...jealous? I mean it's not my business to figure out who is amity's crush but..' Luz thought to herself, deep sadness is all she can feel at the moment as she replays the memory when everyone learned that amity has a crush on someone. It wasn't a surprise since everyone knew amity always gets red in the face and often stammers a lot of the time but luz took it extremely difficult.

''Amity...'' Luz whispered out loudly. The human went stiff with panic and look around to see if king or Eda was nearby.

Luz sighs with relief that no one heard her, she can't tell anyone about her feelings for amity because deep down the brown hair girl knew she was way outta amity's league. Luz brows furrowed as she focuses on the snacks in front of her, making sure they all stack up and ready to be eaten.

Dammit. She's thinking about her again, for once in her life luz never had this feeling before. Is it because she's going home or her crush on amity was never meant to be? These thoughts whirl around in her mind like a crazy tornado.

Suddenly a knock on the door and the sound of hooty talking about his day and bugs. Luz smiled happily and made her way towards the door. Hooty must be babbling about his day to her friends.

Luz opened the door revealing her friends standing outside with their nervous smiles which almost made luz laugh.

"Amity! Gus! Willow! Guys!!" Luz tried to hide the bouncy ball of excitement inside her but she couldn't help it and hug the trio with open arms, her friends return the hug.

Luz pulled back and grin at them "Sooo you guys wanna come in and partyyy!" Luz did a little dance that made her friends laugh.

"Heck yeah! We can play games and eat snacks." Gus walk over to the couch and pulled out a bag that seems similar to marshmallows but they were very colorful than the original.

"Ooh count me, I can't wait to have to try out those snacks." Willow smiled, the plant witch made her way to gus and the two friends sat down together, opening the snacks as the two chatted leaving luz and amity alone at the doorway.

Amity turns to luz "So how you feeling? Pretty pumped up I guess." the witch said with a hint of amusement in her tone.

Luz grin "I'm happy you guys are here! We can hang out and do amazing magic tricks." Luz gasp loudly when an idea clicks on top of luz's head.

"We can dress up king with different outfits!" When luz said those words both girls heard a little weh behind. They both turn in the direction of the sound to see king glaring at them.

"You will NEVER dress me up for stupid cosplays, and I demand you as the king of demo-HEY!!" King was cut off when a pair of arms grab him and lifted him, luz hugs the little demon close and squealed.

"Aww doesn't be like that king, you love dressing up, do you?" Luz asked as she rocks him gently and patting his skull-like head. King tried to wave her hands off his head with his paws but failed to do so.

"Me?! Pshhh no! Besides that stuff just make me feel icky and cute, and I am not cute." King crosses his little arms and lets a cute 'hmph'.

Amity chuckle and that caught king's attention, he turns his head to glare at her "What's so funny hmm? The King of demons demands your answer now!" he pointed at her with a claw. Both girls glance at each other and smirk, they knew he was trying to be threatening and all scary. But to them, he's just a cute little demon that secretly demands tummy pats.

Amity rolls her eyes "Nothing important little demon, Besides look what I got for you." the green hair witch reaches down into her black little handbag and pulled out a container filled with cupcakes and snacks.

Luz looks down at king in her arms to see him eyeing the container, wagging his cute little tail and he let out an approval squeal.

King reach his paws out "Gimme gimme!" he pleaded. Amity shook her head with a smile and gave king the container before luz got to open her mouth to say a word, King jumps out of her arms and ran towards the couch.

Luz turns her head to amity "Haha sorry about that king can be a bit demanding." Luz rubs the back of her neck as she gave amity a soft smile.

"Oh it's nothing he's a demon, after all, gotta give the little guy something to munch on am I right," Amity said with a playful smirk.

Luz shrugs "Guess that explains it all, come on let's go we can't leave those two have all the fun." luz grabs her friend's hand and walk over towards the couch, amity face instantly flushed as her ears move rapidly and her heart began to beat faster.

"S-so which game we can play? I mean you can choose and I'll play hahaha!" Amity stuttered a bit as her mind was going into a panic mode right now. She can feel luz's warm hands grip her's and not surprising her hand was much bigger compared to her fragile hands.

Amity let out a startled squeak when she felt a thumb ran over her fingers "Hey are you okay with their mittens?" luz asked her with that soft tone oh hers, she sounded like an angel and her bright chocolate eyes are always filled with warmth and loving-

"Hello boiling isles to amity.." Willow waved her hand back and forth to the witch's distracted face, Gus looks over at the two with a raised eyebrow and was holding a card.

Amity shook her head out of trace and began blushing furiously "I wasn't fantasizing!!" she yelps out awkwardly, the minty hair witch was daydreaming about luz so much that willow herself knew amity's crush on luz.

Willow got the urge to laugh "You were daydreaming again amity."Amity let a hum and sink back into the couch, Willow crack a smile.

"Hey, it's okay! No big deal amity daydreaming about your cru-" Amity sent her a warning glare. Willow looks over the side of the table to see gus staring back with confusion in his eyes.

"Crabs! That's tight! haha, crabs are sure delicious right gus?" Amity told her friend, gus look back at her with an oblivious look on his face.

Gus looks back and forth at the two girls "Uhhhh..yeah crabs are yummy. Are you two okay? Because you guys always wore that same nervous smile and acting like a bunch of highschool girls seeing their crush walk through the school's gate." Gus looks so innocent that both girls were stuck and can't think of any words to reply, luckily luz came over to the table.

"Hey, guys what are we talking about?" Luz asked with excitement.

Gus shrugs "Something about crabs and speaking of crabs I'm so hungry right now." He sadly explains as holds his stomach, willow shook her with a smile.

Luz sighs and relaxes against the couch "I wish I hadn't had to leave guys but I miss my mom for a long time, so I assuming you guys gonna miss me huh?" She gave her friends a soft smile.

"Of course! I know it's only a few weeks but we gonna miss you you're energetic, fun, and mostly get in trouble a lot." Willow and luz shared a laugh, amity stare lovingly at her. Her laughter was filled with warmth and always give her stomach a fuzzy feeling, maybe she does have living butterflies in her stomach?

The four friends began talking and eating snacks along the way, gus was shoving all the food in his face, willow and the other girls were talking about the upcoming summer. They joked around and played games for hours, and as hours go by the four friends began getting tired and called it for the night.

"I'm gonna text my mom that I'm staying for the night and having a sleepover with you guys." Luz took out her phone and texted her mother straight away, a few clicks and for a few seconds, a ding came from the technology.

"Yep! She said I can have the night with you guys before I leave in the morning." Gus gave luz a lazy thumbs up while willow and amity yawned, rubbing their eyes tiredly.

"Okay friends let's match up into my bedroom." luz escorts her friends upstairs, they pass the long cold hallways and finally in luz's room. It was a bit dusty but they'll manage, the room seems a bit dark but with a few light glymps, it would be alright. Gus and Willow have gotten a pair of their sleepy bags while amity, unfortunately, forgot to bring hers.

"Seems like your gonna have to share with me amity, if you're okay with it," Luz told her now blushing companion, Amity's eyes widen and stare at luz in shock.

"Sure! I loved it too! I-i means if your okay with it-wait you already told me that.." Amity began stuttering a bit and held her hands tightly as the witch avoid eye contact.

Luz blinks but just shrug with a smile "Okay! Let's get ready for bed." she said and started to get into her bed. Amity watch luz get herself in bed, the green hair which brain was not very functioning because of the fact she's gonna sleep in the same bed with luz. HER CRUSH!?!

Luz looks up at amity "You coming or you just gonna stand there like a statue?" she giggled quietly to keep quiet so her other friends won't be disturbed.

Amity glance over her shoulder to see gus and willow already in the sleeping bags and has already fallen asleep. The green hair girl slowly looks at luz, her brown eyes shining from the reflection of the moonlight piercing through the window. With a sigh, she walks over and sat down near luz and lift the covers, and lay herself down to get ready to sleep.

Luz laid down with a goofy smile always on her face. That what makes her so cute yet silly at the same time, amity could stare at luz all day if she wants but that would be very creepy for amity to do.

Luz rolled over on her side till she faced amity "Are you comfortable? or is the bed a bit smaller?" Luz asked amity. Amity felt the tip of her ears go warm as she stares at luz and her beautiful smile.

Amity shyly looks away "Everything's fine, I just hope I'm not bothering you space or taking up your bed." Amity spoke softly, luz saw the left side of her ear twitch slightly.

''It's probably the cold air that made her ear twitch I guess they are sensitive' Luz thought with curiosity. She glances at amity's cute before looking back into those golden eyes that make her stomach feel like butterflies.

"Hey, amity..do you mind if I touch your ears," Luz asked as she watches her crush look back at her with wide eyes, luz felt nervous and stupid as to why she asked her friend for such a weird request.

"S-sure they kinda cold.." She whispered. Luz saw her anxious the girl was as she reaches her hands out and held amity by the hands.

"You sure? I don't wanna make you feel weirded out by thing or anything." Luz explains to amity as waited for the witch to reply. Deep down Luz knew the witch has a sensitive side and acknowledge her privacy and space.

"No no no, it's fine really. I do like the idea." Amity smiles fondly at her and lets out a cute giggle, luz felt her face unexpectedly go warm.

"Thanks, amity!" luz whispered loudly and put on an excited yet curious smile as she uses her free hand and held the witch's soft ear. At first, it flinched at luz's touch but it started to get less jumpy after a few gentle massages.

Amity whimpered but managed to hid it well from her friend, she didn't want to think that she's hurting her. She quite likes it as a purr was forming in her throat, with a sigh she got the courage and shifted closer, placing her face into the gap of luz's neck and wrap her arms around the human girl. Luz breath hitch at the sudden embrace, she can feel the warm breaths of amity hitting a ticklish spot at her beck. Luz never in her life felt her face goes redder than this, perhaps maybe it's the right time for luz to be honest with her feelings for amity.

with a gulp, she asked amity "H-hey amity."

Amity's response was hum. Luz can feel her hot breath hitting her throat, then suddenly a purring noise.

"You purr!? That's so cute!" Luz let out a squealed as the purring got louder and the more amity felt embarrassed.

"Shut up!" She squeak, well it was more of a mumble since amity lips were pressed against on luz's neck. Amity is sure she gonna passed out because of the lack of responding and her entire face is red.

Luz smiled at amity's adorable reaction. The witch was slowly growing asleep luz noticed as she felt her eyelids droopy. And a few minutes go by amity finally has fallen asleep in luz's arms, warmth instead of cold. Luz may didn't have the chance but somehow tomorrow she hoped she can tell her feelings to amity. Luz let a tired yawned and close her eyes, she smiled softly as she can hear amity purring in her sleep was very comforting and was so cute that she can't handle the excitement that bottled up inside her heart. And finally, with the last yawn, she went asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the story! Now get ready for some angst and possibly blood? Nah I'm kidding..unless 👀 well see ya in the next chapter and get ready for imposter luz to come along to give you nightmares!!


	3. Missing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz is leaving to return to the human realm, and as the past goes by. Luz mind is swirled with thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter for y'all! Check out more of my au on insta if you want to see fanarts and enjoy the time :)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter folks!

( Luz's Pov)

Everything was peaceful and warm. I let out a sigh as I flutter my eyes open, I lean my head upwards tiredly and look around to see my room is still dark but I notice a little light up in the corner. The sun was coming up and the reflection of it was enough for me to understand it's early in the morning.

I tense when I felt a hot breath against my neck. I look down to glance to see amity still asleep, her minty bright green hair was slightly messy. I felt a familiar warmth came back to my face as I continue to stare at the beautiful girl laying beside me. I know she's my friend but sometimes I think of her more as a friend, I know my crush on her sounds ridiculous because we only know each other for a few weeks when I first got here.

I scoff and shook my head roughly at the thought of her loving a weirdo like me? I'm not sure amity does feel the same way to me when she already has a crush on someone else. I let out a tired sigh as I was thinking about leaving so soon, sure it's not gonna be long, but I'll miss being here in the boiling isles. The fun and adventures are not gonna be the same back at home.

I felt amity shift in my arms, I looked down to see amity still asleep but I guess she gonna wake up anytime soon. Then all of sudden a huge shadow cast over me, I look up to see hooty large body hovering over me and amity.

"Hooty! What are you doing?" I whispered harshly to him, hooty tilt his head.

"Hoot! I wanna say good morning that's a-" I quickly lifted my hand and grab his beak to stop him talking so loudly. He struggles to break free but I kept my grip and I glared at him.

"Hooty not so loud! My friends are still sleeping." I said in a hushed tone as I let go of his beak, he dramatically gasps for air and coughs a bit. He stops and looks at me with an annoyed look.

"Jeez! I was trying a good morning." He said much more quietly but the tone in his voice was still high pitch, I groan and waved a tried hand.

"Sorry hooty but don't sneak up on people like that!? It's creepy." I mumbled and rub my eyes so my vision would be clearer.

Hooty let out a hum "It's my hobby hoot!" he cheerfully said.

I stared at him surprised "Wha-since when?" I ask him as I try not to suppress a shiver when I thought about hooty stalking us throughout the night.

"But you told me to do it didn't you? Hoot!" He wiggles around and kept his gaze at me with his big brown eyes. I look at him confused and shook my head, perhaps it's just his imagination.

"I didn't tell you to stalk anyone hooty, I think it was just your imagination." I gently brush amity's soft minty hair, feeling the beautiful hair through my fingers. Amity slowly moves a little closer till her head was on my chest, her adorable ear pressed up against my shirt.

I smiled to myself and try not to squeal so loudly when I heard a purr as I stroke the witch's ear softly. Amity continues to purr and to my amusement, amity began to open her eyes as she slowly looks up at me with a dopey face until suddenly her eyes went wide and she let out a little squeak.

I chuckle and held her closer "Going soft on me blight~" I teased with a smirk on my face, amity's face instantly flushed. Her hands grip my shirt as she looked at me with a pouty look.

"S-shut up! I mean no I'm not! You are!" Her voice was so cute and the angrier she gets, the cuter she gets. I saw amity was about to open her mouth to say something, probably seeing the look I gave her which made her face goes twice redder. I swear, it's like I'm holding an adorable tomato.

She then looks up, I followed her gaze and we both see hooty still there watching us with his shadow hovering over us. I glance at amity and I saw the annoyed and surprised look on her face, I stifled a giggle.

"What the! What are you doing here bird tube?" She sneered at hooty, her face still red.

"I'm just here to stalk you but in a good way hoot!" He chirped.

amity looked at me with her eyes were wide and she had uncomfortable look on her face, I let out a little nervous laugh.

"Haha that's funny hooty but no, stalking is bad and you should know that," I told him, hooty looked at me with a puzzled look.

"But you did tell me to stalk-" I quickly reached my arm to his beak and held it with my left hand.

"Hooty that enough! I didn't say anything about that!" I quickly said. I can feel my heart beating and fast because I was nervous that amity might get the wrong idea. I looked at her with a smile hoping she doesn't say anything.

Amity let out a sigh and roll her eyes with a beautiful smile "He's giving you an unexpected morning, am I right?" She smirks.

I nudge her playfully with my shoulder "Pshhh no! Hooty just being himself but slightly creepier." I joked.

"Yeah.." Amity yawned and rub her eyes, her hair was very messing but still look incredible. The tip of her eyes flick on each side like a cat, I held back the urge to grab them and hold those adorable ears.

I didn't know that I was staring at her until she looked at me with a flustered look when she spotted me. I instantly freeze when I realized she saw me staring at her I cover my eyes and let a little noise of embarrassment.

'I swear Luz! you are so embarrassing sometimes' I said in my head as I kept my hands over my eyes, not looking at the angel in front of me. I can feel amity little warm hands grab mine and pulled them off my face gently, I finally looked at her.

Amity raised an eyebrow "Is something going on? What did hooty do." she kept holding my hands and rubbing them softly with her thumb which was quite comforting.

I shrug "Nothing. Hooty just telling me here about his imagination." I calmly said while looking into her eyes, she notices my dreamy look and blushes a little. I shyly chuckle and gave her hand a gentle squeeze, amity glances back at me and playfully smirks at me. I felt my face went hot as I try to think what words could I say to respond.

"HEY!! it wasn't an imagination luz!? It was real! I saw you but you were different-" Hooty once more yelled but louder. He glances at me and amity as kept talking till we heard a mumble and groan next to us.

Willow and Gus sit up straight from their sleeping bags. Their hair was messy and gus had a little drool, both had dark bags under their eyes, They seem so exhausted but seems like they a good sleep I guess.

"Mmm..what time is it?" Gus asked and yawn, he rubs his eyes and washing the little drool off his mouth as well.

"Hooty! You woke them!" Me and amity scolded the bird at the same time.

"Hoot! sorry guys."

\--- ( 1 hour later )---

Me and my friends had breakfast and it was so good! The pancakes, toast, and eggs were the best way to have a good morning breakfast. I smiled when gus said he loves human food and our ways of delicious food, it excites him a lot and we laugh at how curious our friend was. Willow was happily eating her eggs and toast with strawberry jam as she chooses. And I was gulping my yummy pancakes! King was also here eating with us, he was on the table enjoying his bowl of eggs and bacon.

Amity, who was sitting next to me had a worried look "Luz! your gonna choke on those pancakes if you kept on eating too fast?!" She pointed out.

Willow laughed "Don't worry amity, I'm sure Luz knows how to stop." The plant witch gave me a look of amusement, I scoff playfully and kept eating my pancakes.

Even though my mouth was full of food I still respond "Pshh I know how to eat my pancake-" Then suddenly I started to cough badly.

'Good job Luz noceda you have reached another level of stupidity' I told myself in my head.

Amity was rubbing my back and was trying to calm down my coughing "Luz you should have listened you silly." She sighed.

I eventually stop and look up at amity with a grin "See? I'm not dead or anything there's nothing to worry about." I smiled sheepishly at them.

"Well, you were going to die by choking on pancakes," King said as he looks up from his bowl, scramble eggs and bits of bacon all over his mouth.

I was about to respond when eda came out of nowhere and looks very tired. Maybe she all used all of her energy to serve us breakfast, I gave her a bright smile and it made her smile too.

She chuckles "Someone's in a happy mood aye?" she raised a brow.

I got up and walk over to the witch and hugged her, I can smell the faint scent of pines from her clothing as I hug her tightly and kept my head close to her heart. Eda hugs back and gave my hair a playful tussle.

"Ah, being all mushy and loving I see." She murmurs to me and hugs me tighter, I giggle as she ruffles my hair again. She always acts like my other mom which I adore the idea of her being this cool mom slash guardian.

"Thanks, eda for making breakfast for us! We love you!" I happily told her, my friends all nodded their heads and said thank you to eda.

Eda looked a little taken back but she smiles fondly at me and the rest of my friends "Ha, it's no problem kiddos I was only looking after you teenagers. Just a regular responsible adult here!" She proudly put her hands on her hips and grins cheekily.

"Whatever last time you almost gotten them killed by that larva monster because you were too busy sleeping," King said in a cocky tone, eda glared at him before rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

"What about you king? Talk about being the king of demons and yet you hide in a chest." Eda replied with a sassy look in her eyes. King let out a growl before standing up and stomping his little adorable feet.

"ARgH!! I wasn't scared! I was just hiding so I can come up with a plan to get rid of that hideous creature." King crosses her tiny paws and lets out an annoyed 'weh' noise.

Eda scoff and scratches her back "Yeah yeah whatever you say pipsqueak.." she then turns to me "He was scared all right, and probably so scared that he cried!" Eda cackle and snorted a bit, I laugh with her at the thought of King being a cute little angst demon. So scared and cute that he hides in the chest like one of those cats in a box that I saw on youtube a lot of the time.

"Don't call me pipsqueak! I'm the king! The King of demons!!" He then let out that cute squeal of rage which melted my heart, he's so adorable and destructive.

Gus and Willow shared a quick looked before turning their attention on him and awed by his adorable squeal. Amity was stifling a laugh as she stared at king, she had a hand over her mouth but behind her hand, was held a beautiful smile that my heart skips a beat so badly that it feels like a giant butterfly bouncing in my chest.

"Hey kid are you all right" I heard eda whisper to me but I don't reply but instead I kept looking at amity, a pale hand waved near my face that got me out of that trance. I shook my head and look at eda.

"Huh? What! I didn't do anything!" I said out loud, I covered my mouth in surprise but luckily no one heard me shout. Well, besides eda of course.

"Hey, kid you have been starting a lot at minty over there." she pointed over at amity, my face flushed as I lifted my hoodie and covered my face, I hear eda laugh at my action but I guess she might suspect me that I have a crush on amity.

"No I wasn't eda, I was uh..." I paused for a second to come up with a lie "I was just staring at my friends, including her!" I gave eda the finger guns and a nervous smile.

She squinted her eyes at me, looking at me suspiciously "Hmmm, I know you weren't looking at your 'friends' luz." she quotes with her hands when she said friends, my heart began to beat fast.

"O-oh really? What makes you think that?" my voice shakes slightly.

Eda kept giving me that look and shook her head before chuckling "Kids these days and their crushes, I swear you guys better not get all affectionate and mushy with all that romance. Blah!" she said teasingly as elbow my side and giving me that knowing look. I sighed, I knew this crush of my isn't gonna be a secret forever. Maybe amity doesn't like girls in that way, she's too far perfect to be with some weirdo like me. Typical luz the human am I right?

"Hey, kid is all right?" I felt a hand place on my shoulder, I turn my head to see eda looking at me with concern although the amusement in her eyes is still there.

"I'm fine! I'm okay eda...it's just I'm happy to see my mom again but.." I glance over at my friends as I can feel tears begin to start in my eyes but I wipe them away with my hand. I can feel a big blob of sadness in my heart, my aching heart throbbing with each beat.

"Hey luz what's wrong?" I heard gus said. I look over at my friends, they all stare at me with a worried look on their faces.

I nodded slowly "Yeah, I'm fine gus no need to worry." I wave my hand to show I'm fine but they notice how sad I was. Suddenly the three of them got up and walk over to me, embracing me with a warm hug. I can feel a lump in my throat as I grip my arms around my friends, tears sliding down my face. I know I'm coming back here in the boiling isles but it's gonna so lonely without them.

"Aww don't cry luz," Willow whispers gently to me as she hugs me tighter for comfort, I sniff and smiled at her.

"Yeah luz if you're going to cry, you gonna make us cry!" Gus spoke up, his little enthusiastic voice made me chuckle as he sniffles a bit. I laid my hand across his back and rub gently to cheer him up.

"Aw don't worry guys we can all cry together!" I joked. The three of my friends glance at each other and all looked at me then with a few quiet seconds, we burst into laughter.

Willow chuckled "Oh luz you know how to make things more fun, even in the saddest times." I roll my eyes when I saw her cheeky smile.

"Okay kid are you ready? Got everything?" I turn my head to see eda standing near the door. The portal was ready to go and I felt instant homesick, I glance over at my friends and they gave me little waves. I wave back sadly at them, I took a deep breath and began walking forward to the door.

"Luz wait!" I heard amity called out to me, I turn my head to gaze at amity who was walking to me with a worried look on her face.

"What is it amity?"

Her face blushed when she stared into my eyes, golden meet my brown ones. She fumbled with her shirt and her eyes slowly went down. I smile sadly and took a step forward and caress her soft face, amity sighs.

"I just wanna say that I'm...I'm gonna miss you so much luz, I hope you have a great time with your mother." She gave me a passionate smile, my heart aches at how beautiful and adorable she looks. Amity has no idea that she cast a spell on me!

"That's so sweet of you amity, I'm gonna miss you too! Although I-i can't stop thinking about you—I mean thinking about leaving you behind without leaving something here for you!" I felt my cheeks went fiery hot as a flow of embarrassment cast through me. I quickly took off my hoodie and folded it neatly, leaving me with my spare white singlet.

"Here. Have my hoodie..just in case you get a little lonely and especially when it gets cold." I offer her my hoodie and she politely grabs it and held it close to her chest.

"Thank you luz," she shyly said as she grips my hoodie closer to her, I smiled and rub the back of my neck as I felt a rise of awkwardness.

"You're welcome amity, I just wanna give you that so you won't be sad or feel cold ever again!" I raised a fist to the air and let out a few colorful confetti's flying everywhere, some landed on amity's hair and she lets out the most cutest giggle ever!

"You're such a dork luz, an incredible one too.." she whispered as she averts her eyes from mine and fumbles with her hands, there was a troubled yet glad look on her face.

I was about to open my mouth when eda spoke up "Hey kiddo don't wanna ruin the romantic moment but you need to hurry up or your mom gonna think you got kidnapped." Eda laughs with a snort, her eyes filled with warmth love as she gave me a little last wave goodbye.

"Well see ya amity! I'll be coming back within a few weeks and I'm gonna give you the biggest hug!" I heard amity let a cute squeak when I put my arms around her waist and hug her, my head against her shoulder. I felt amity's arms wrap around my neck and she laid her head on my shoulder as well, I let out a loving sigh and I almost let scream when I feel her purring once again.

We departed and give each other one last gaze to each other eyes. Her face flushed with red as her eyes shine with sparkle and her smile makes my heart bounce with excitement. I turn around and walk straight to the portal, walking back to the realm I once thought was my home.

But the boiling isles is my new home now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudos if you enjoyed it! More evil stuff is coming soon >:3333
> 
> My Instagram is pink2005_ check it out! If you wanna see fanarts and enjoy the time, thank you :)


	4. If I could tell you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity’s pov! Feelings? Read to find out, and make sure to keep an eye for anything sus while reading 👀
> 
> Some details will bring an interesting character in the next few chapters,,,

Amity P.O.V

I watch her walk away and into the portal. I held the hoodie close to me for comfort, I never told her. My feelings for her.

This feeling is somewhat what I'm used to. Growing up in a strict household, manipulating parents? Yeah been there before. My parents were the type of people you ever want to meet. Love was a distraction they told me. Love can cause difficult consequences and I can lose my reputation if I show any sign of weakness. But that doesn't matter right now, the only left in my mind was luz.

I continue to gaze at the door, hoping that luz is okay and return safely to her mother on her way back home. I almost wanted to follow her and hold each other hands, enjoying the warmth and company of one and another. She looks so sad yet always gives us that beautiful smile, it made my heart flutter a bit whenever she put her attention on me.

I then heard little footsteps ran by me and I saw king making his way towards the portal, he stood a half feet away from the door. His little tail drooping down.

"Is she...is she gonna come back?" He turns his head and faces eda, she nods as a reply. The little demon let out a sad sigh and walks towards the couch and curl up into a ball. I felt sympathetic for the little demon, he and luz are considered family and the two get along like troublemakers. But again the two always have each other backs.

"Don't worry kids. She's gonna come back as long I keep this door secret from emperor belos and all that, " The owl lady reassures with a soft grin.

"I know.." Gus mumble sadly, "It's just gonna be so lonely without her, no fun is the same when she's gone." His ears droop down a little, Willow put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah. Besides, we can still go to the little shop that we saw yesterday and buy some snacks! How about that?" Willow offer gus and the little boy smiled happily as his eyes lit up with excitement.

"Heck yeah! Maybe we can plan a huge feast when luz come back!" Gus said as he rubs his chin in thought. Willow and gus kept talking and bringing up ideas for luz's return and all that. I gaze over at the owl lady, and our eyes meet. I walk over to the owl lady who watches me with a confused expression.

"Um, Mrs.Eda will you be okay after we leave? I mean there's a lot of guards roaming a certain part of the forest and I'm wondering if you can handle it. Of course, you're the most powerful witch in the boiling isles." Eda eyes widen with uncertainty but soon flickers into amusement.

"Not sure kid. But I know a fact that emperor belos wanted to capture me and possibly slaughter me."The old witch let out a cackle and slaps a part of her knee "Wish he can that old idiot HA!" She then shook her head before laying a hand on my shoulder, eda's face softens and surprisingly this makes me feel calm. I placed down the hoodie I was holding on the table in a neatly fold and I look back at the ow lady.

"Don't worry blight this old hag still got tricks up her sleeves. I'm sure the guards are happy to get a beating with these fists!" I giggle as I watch eda shifted into a fighting pose and pretend to fight someone in front of her, obviously showing off her punches and cocky style.

"Welp you kids gotta go back home or else you're parents gonna get suspicious and assume if I keeping you three hostages or something." She laughs softly and grabs a cup on the counter, she took a sip and let out a relaxed sigh.

I nodded and motion my friends that we should go back home now. The three of us wave goodbye to eda and king, I was about the step through the doorway when I felt little claws grip my leggings. I look down to see king holding luz's hoodie in his paw while the other was gripping onto my leggings.

"Here. Don't forget this amity." He lifted the hoodie for me to grab, I politely took it and I gave him a nod of gratitude.

The little demon fumbles with his paws before replying "Hey amity, I just wanna say please take care of the hoodie and thanks for the cupcakes."

I softly smile at the demon and gave him a gentle pat on his head, king tail wag in a happy manner as he closed his eyes and enjoying the pats he was receiving. After that, we said goodbye to each other.

I started walking into a different path in the forest as I called it my shortcut, I wave gus and willow a farewell before making my way into the dimly light forest all on my own.

The sky was bright as ever and the clouds were covering the entire sun, it wasn't completely dark since it's just the afternoon but I always think that whenever I take up. I do see the orange skies I loved to watch as a kid, the horizon was so beautiful and the fresh smell of the pine and earth surrounding me. The smell sorta reminds me of luz, her scent was very odd but nice. Fresh lemonade, pine, and the smell of sweet perfume.

I was walking home alone which was I found nothing but ordinary. Sure a lot of people somehow managed to get themselves either kidnapped or get target by some disturbed murderer, but I know how to take care of myself. Even if I have to take a shortcut through a silent forest. The trees wave gently as the breeze swarm into the forest, cool air brush against my pale skin as I let out a relaxing sigh.

But it wasn't so relaxing when I suddenly felt a cold jolt up in my spine. I glance around to see what has given me the chills and why I'm feeling like I'm being watched? I continue walking as I clutch the hoodie closer to my chest so I can feel safe and calm but it didn't work very fast, it was slowly calming my beating fast heart. It felt like hours, walking in an endless loop with no thoughts but fear all alone.

I didn't know but as I was walking by a couple of bushes I notice a few dead rodents laying in a position where it was most likely got pounced on and killed in instant, my fear was slowly rising and what happened next didn't help at all.

In the distance, I can see my house and I breathe a sigh of relief. As I was walking out of the forest the only thing I noticed was a pair of blue glowing eyes staring directly at me in the corner of my eye. I turn around quickly but it was gone? Maybe I was imagining it?

I shook my head in frustration when I realized that how much I'm an idiot for standing here for almost a minute. I began walking towards to my house as I try to forget what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for reading y'all! Can't wait for the next chapter :3


	5. In your arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz is finally back at home but will she ever feel home again? Will her mother suspect anything out of the ordinary?

Luz felt the cool breeze hit her on the face. She stares off in the distance where the direction of her house was, her mom was gonna be there cooking her favorite dinner and would give her warm hugs she always loves. Each step she takes the wind around her grew colder and colder. Luz looked up and saw the stars appearing in the sky, it was getting late and her mother was probably gonna get worried sick.

She then took off in a fast-paced. Running towards the trail and making sure to look around her surroundings to spot a certain house. As she kept running luz can feel her chest began to pain and her breathing shorten each time as she kept going.

'I'm not gonna stop I need to keep going before mom comes back home' Luz thought to herself, her knees started to ache and luz wanted to drop down on the ground and calm her breathing. But she can't right now as she finally spotted the street and the familiar trash bin.

'There it is!' Luz's heart lifted with the feeling of being almost near her home where her mother will be there, waiting for her with open arms.

Luz finally reaches the spot. She stumbles a bit as she sat down and leans against the trash bin and calms down her breathing. She put wiped her forehead to get rid of the sweat, she looks over the house and saw the car didn't arrive yet which means her mother is coming home any minute now.

Luz walks over to her house, she walks on the steps and she notices nothing changed except the porch was covered with dust and a few spider webs. Her mother was gone for quite a long time, working for hours and coming home late was nothing out of the ordinary for luz. She loves her mom and always felt bad whenever she sees her mother come home and flop on the bed without saying a word. The Latina girl understood her mother's busy day, it stresses her sweet Mami and her boss isn't so empathetic to his employees at all.

Luz sat down near the stairs and waited patiently for her mom to come back home. The Latina girl felt a vibration in her pocket and already knowing that was a message that was sent from her mother.

Luz took out her phone and read the text that appears on her screen.

'I'll be home very soon" The text read, Luz smiled when she saw the heart at the end of the text. Her mom missed her so much that she will never stop sending her love through text.

Luz place her phone down next to her and wrap her arms around her knees, she let out a tired sigh as she gazes up the horizon. Clouds were everywhere and the sky was nothing compared to the boiling isles one. It was much more majestic and beautiful, even if it's a demon realm.

\--( 40 minutes later )--

A long minute goes by and her mother still didn't come yet. Luz was thinking if her Mami was in traffic or something which wasn't a surprise since her mother would come back very late at night. Luz felt her eyelids grew tired but she refused to lure into a deep sleep till her mom come home, it wasn't safe sleeping on the porch around evening when the sun is going down.

Then at last. There was a car coming down by the road, luz instantly recognize the small vehicle and she can't help but squeal in delight. Finally, her mother is coming back and she's gonna get the biggest hug!

The car drove closer and stop at the suburb. Luz saw her mother open the car door and walk out with a gentle smile on her face, luz didn't waste any time and ran towards her mother.

Camila's eyes lit up with excitement as she saw her daughter racing towards her, the older woman opens her arms and embrace her daughter. The two hug each other tightly as luz felt tears forming in her eyes, Camila let out a soft laugh and brush her fingers against luz's face and wipe away her daughter's tears.

Camila chuckled "I missed you so much Mija! it was so lonely without you." Luz lean forward and laid her head on her mother's chest, feeling the warmth and hearing the heartbeat.

"Me too mami. I missed you so much," Luz can hear the sadness in her voice but she didn't care, all she wanted to was to be close to her mom and never let go.

Camila broke their hug but kept her hands on luz's shoulder "Let's go in Mija. Better inside than out here, it's gonna get really cold." The older woman leads her daughter back to the house as the two chat with each other about their days.

"I made friends and their names are amity, Willow, and gus! They are so amazing. We have parties and talk about all the stuff we love about it." Luz excitedly told her mom. Camila smiles as she listens to luz's stories and her time at camp.

"That's great Mija! I'm so happy you had a good time at camp." Luz smiled sheepishly at her mother.

"Yeah, I did! It was fun." her voice trail off as she gazes at the door in front of her. She saw her mother had grabbed the knob and open the door widely for both of them, luz walk into the house with her mother behind.

The Latina girl took a quick sniff in her house and she can smell the familiar smell of honey lavender candles in the living room. She turns her head to see the direction of the smell was and spotted the candles on the table.

"Smell nice do they, I got them for you Mija." Liz felt her mother warm hand laid on her shoulder, she glance at her mother who gave her a warm smile.

Luz smiled back "Thank you. It smells nice and sweet!" Camila gives luz a gentle squeeze on the shoulder and made her way into the kitchen.

Camila stop at the doorway to the kitchen and glance over at luz with a loving smile "I'm cooking some of your favorite luz and after I'm done we can sit down so I can listen about your lovely day, what do you say?"

Luz nodded with a soft smile on her face "That's great mami! Can't wait." she gave her mother a little wave.

Luz watches her disappear in the kitchen before she turns around and began making her way upstairs, she glances at the wall of photos as she walks up the stairs. The photos were of her when she was smaller, some were of her and her mom.

Luz smiles softly at the memory. She was so small and young, curious but a handful. Luz stroke the picture frames and sighed, perhaps her memories weren't all happy as she can remember. When Camila was pregnant with luz, she learned that her father had left her mom after she was born. There was no explanation of why he left, things back then were harder for Camila and the man she thought she loved.

Luz asked her mom once who was her father and why he wasn't around. Luz can still remember that painful expression on her mother's face when she questions her father's absence. Camila shook her head and said her father was the type of man that can't take any responsibility whatsoever.

Luz replays the gloomy memory in her head, she was just a child and couldn't understand the reason why her biological father was not there. Her mother just shook her head and said it doesn't matter anymore, they got each other and that's all its matters.

But now she's all grown up. 14 years and he still no sign or even a word about him, it was he didn't exist at all. Luz did wonder where he was a few times during her childhood, sometime she wishes he would still come back.

Luz clench her fist hard as a fuel of anger towards her father bottled up inside her. She and her mom doesn't need him in their life, it was his choice after all.

Luz's anger suddenly replaced with sadness, her first was no longer clenching anymore. She lifted her hand and wince a bit from her gripping too hard.

'Maybe he will change his mind and come back? right?' Luz suddenly thought as she glances slowly at the picture frame of her mother and her father.

Luz angrily scoffs and shook her head, trying to push away the miserable memory in her head. He wasn't coming back and that's final. The Latina girl finally made it up the stairs, she makes her way through the hallway and stood in front of her door. Gently pulling the knob she opens the door and met a familiar warmth through her chest, her room looks the same.

Luz walks into her dimly dark room and turns on the light. Her posters were still there,  
old rejected school projects were on the same old desk. The room itself was messy but still clean according to luz, her bed seems to well made and cleaned. Of course, her mother cleans her room before she came back. It was messy and some old stuff luz never want to throw away, at least for now.

She walks by her desk and slides her hand against the dusty surface of the well smooth yet hard wooden desk. Dust smeared on her fingers, she wipes them off with her clothing.

Luz let a relief sigh once she drops on her bed. The sheets were so soft and smell so much like the product her mother used to clean the sheets with. Luz turns on her side, she reaches her hand out and grabs her pillow. Luz pulls the pillow close and held it close to her chest, she rubs her face against it and let out a tired sigh.

She felt happy. But yet, also sad as well. Her friends were going to miss and she misses them, things around here are not going to be the same without the adventures and magic school. Just a normal human world with normal human beings and boring schools. Luz does love living where she was with her mother and the nice neighborhood she grew up in over the years.

It was still home for her but it will never be the same back at the owl house. People would describe it to be just another old house with issues but it's still a good house, a house with a very much obnoxious demon owl that will talk your ears off.

Luz sighs once more and finally with a yawn she felt her eyelids grew heavier, she closes her eyes and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for being patient! More chapters are still in progress and man the angst is really getting to me ;w;

**Author's Note:**

> Done! Finally, it took me a few weeks to write and a lot of checking to make sure the story is understandable and make it more interesting lol. 
> 
> But again see ya soon on the next chapter! Byeee >:3333 💕💕💕💕 }


End file.
